So Beautiful
by SciFanGurl1990
Summary: One-Shot. Kirk and Spock are made to wear some interesting outfits...how will they respond when they see eachother? Made specially for sexypancake who requested: Spock and jewelry. SLASH. Rated T for sensuality and scenes of a sexual nature.


**So Beautiful**

**Rating T: (for sensuality and scenes of a sexual nature)**

**Genre: Romance**

* * *

Summary: At a ceremony, Spock and Kirk are dressed in exotic wear that...enhances their assets. Just how do they react when they see each other before the ceremony dinner? Specially made for sexypancake, who prompted me with "jewelry" and mentioned Spock looking sexy wearing it. ;) One-shot.

**Warning: This story is definitely more mature than my usual Rated K's. There will be mentionings of male organs, and some groping/touching of the sexual variety. All of this is done between two consentual male adults. If you are not old enough, or this is not your usual brand of romance, feel free to leave. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Star Trek. If I did, all you would ever see is Spock and Kirk liplocked. Maybe Uhura might pass on by, too. ;)**

**Also, side note: I made an Update: In my earlier story of this, I made the preparing boy young, and some have expressed a distaste for that. So, this is a rewrite, COMPLETELY the same story, only the boy is older. I apologize to anyone I have offended.**

* * *

The atmosphere was light and airy, as conversation filtered about. This mission had been easy and relaxing; almost a vacation in Jim's opinion. Having been a Captain for over two years now, the novelty of it had worn off, leaving behind strong satisfaction and complete complacency.

Jim couldn't be happier.

The large festive room was painted a creamy beige, giving it a tranquil feel. The windows were framed with long, elegant burgandy curtains, and with the warm glow of the planet's two suns lighting up the room, the mood was perfectly calm. The low elaborate wooden tables littered the room, all of them occupied by the native species and Jim's own crew. Laughter burst out now and then, and everyone wore smiles on their faces. Jim stared out at them, a feeling of contentment settled about him.

"You are comfortable, are you not?" said a soft voice from behind the blonde Captain. With a start, Jim turned around. It was Marguis, a young Thosia woman, who he'd met earlier when he'd first come to the planet, along with her husband, Tril. Marguis was a beautiful young woman with emerald eyes and long orange hair. Jim would've flirted with her if circumstances had been different.

"Yes, I am quite comfortable. Thanks." Jim said with a smile. Marguis nodded, and then eyed him up and down, as if contemplating something. She looked him back in the eye, confused.

"Are you not taking part in the ceremony?" she asked. Jim nodded.

"Yes, I am going to sit on the right of your Priest, when he extends his gifts to us." Jim confirmed. Marguis blinked and then frowned.

"Well, the ceremony will be taking place very soon; surely you have someone prepared to dress you appropriately for it?"

It was Jim's turn to frown.

"What do you mean, dress appropriately? No one told me."

Marguis nodded.

"It is customary for the head recipient of the Priest's gifts to dress in appropriate attire. You and your Second will have to change."

"My Second?" Jim questioned.

"Your Vulcan mate."

"Oh, you mean Spock?"

"Yes."

Jim sighed, and looked around the room. His eyes narrowed when he realized his lifemate in question was missing.

"Where is he?" he thought aloud. Marguis answered him, as she ushered him to follow her out of the room.

"He has already left to change. He knew what was expected of him for this ceremony," Marguis told him, her tone light and teasing. Jim had the grace to blush, and he chuckled.

"Serves me right, I quess." he said.

He followed Marguis into a large, comfy looking room that was empty save for a large pallet on the floor, surrounded by an alter that had complex looking items on it. Strange looking jewelry and paints were among some of the other unidentifiable items. Jim swallowed hard.

He turned to see that Marguis was about to exit.

"Your preparer should be in shortly; after that your Vulcan will join you here until the ceremony officially begins."

"If you don't mind me asking," Jim quickly began, and Marguis stopped at the door and looked at him. "...why can't Spock and I just leave and attend the ceremony right after we change?"

"Because the Priest will not attend until the end of dinner. It is considered rude to arive before him. Do not worry; you will be allowed to eat right after the ceremony is over." Marguis assured him, and then left.

Jim took the few minutes of silence to look closely at the items; there was a small glass bowl that had a thick black paint in it, and some silver and diamond studs. They were actually very nice looking. On one end was a large, heavy looking blanket.

The subtle sounds of footsteps approaching made Jim straighten to his full height and look towards the door.

In walked a young boy, who looked to be only maybe fourteen or so. He was a handsome little guy, with wavy purple hair slicked back, and his dark garnet eyes were framed by long dark lashes. Jim knew when the boy grew older, he'd be a heartbreaker to some unlucky ladies and gents.

The boy turned his eyes to Jim and nodded his head slightly.

"Good evening, Captain. My name is Yaoi(1.)" he said formally, as he made his way to the alter.

"Hello," Jim quipped. "Are you the one helping me prepare?"

The boy nodded. He motioned his hand at the pallet, and Jim understood him to mean that he was supposed to sit upon it. As Jim moved to oblige him, the boy spoke again.

"I ask that you remove your clothes first, please."

Jim faltered.

"_All_ of them?" he said. The boy reached towards the alter, and pulled back the thick blanket that had been draped over the end. He pulled off two light cream colored cloths, and held it out to Jim.

"You are to wrap that around your waist; this is your top." Yaoi told him. Jim held up the fabrics for a better view and raised his eyebrows. They looked like something Tarzan would wear.

"Um...can I have some privacy?" Jim asked. Yaoi nodded his head, and left the room. Jim quickly undressed and put on the new clothes, feeling very foolish. The waist cloth wrapped around him loosely, hanging so low you could see the light trail of his dark gold hair that led down to his genitals. And the "top" was an open vest that covered his shoulders and ran down a little past his chest. The cloth was so light, it felt like he wasn't wearing anything.

After he folded up his Star Fleet uniform and put it neatly on the pallet, he called out for Yaoi, who re-entered fluidly. He nodded at seeing Jim changed, and then reached for the paint bowl.

"What is that?" Jim asked warily, as Yaoi dipped a slender brush into the dark substance.

"Kohl," Yaoi answered. He looked up at Jim, who had come to sit Indian style on the pallet before him. The waist cloth hung down low enough to cover up his manhood, so the position wasn't too uncomfortable for the Capain. He'd had worse before.

"Be still," Yaoi said softly, leaning forward with the brush. "And close your eyes."

Jim obeyed. After a moment, he felt something slick and cold on his right eyelid, tracing over the skin and to the corner of his eye. He felt the brush pull away. There was another pause, before he felt the same sensation on his left eyelid.

After a few more moments, he was instructed to open his eyes. He obeyed, and saw that Yaoi was picking up a silver chain that was decorated with beautiful diamond stones. He asked that Jim stretch out his leg. Once Jim had done so, Yaoi clasped the chain-anklet-around Jim's ankle. Then he gabbed another bowl that had a dark red paint in it.

"This is a special dye oil; it dries on the skin and will only come off with water; it will not smudge or fade otherwise." Yaoi explained. Jim nodded for him to continue. Yaoi motioned for him to stand. On his feet, Jim watched as the boy delicately applied a complex tattoo symbol on his midriff, framing the skin around his belly button with intricate swirls and shapes. It took everything he had not to fidget from the tickling sensations of the paint brush.

Once he was done, Yaoi got to his feet.

"Your preparations are satisfactory; if you will just wait here for your Vulcan. After he arrives, you both must stay here until someone comes for you later, when the Priest arrives."

Jim nodded. "Thanks for the help," he said. Yaoi flashed him a miniscule grin, and exited.

Jim let out a sigh, and sat back down on the pallet, kneeling on his knees this time. He felt strangely exposed sitting there in the open room, with nothing but feathery soft peices of clothing covering his skin.

He waited for about ten minutes before he started to grow antsy. He was just considering getting up and leaving the room anyway, when Spock appeared suddenly in the doorway.

"Spock, there you are-"

Jim's words got stuck in his throat. His mind went completely blank. In the doorway was his First Officer, his lifemate...but it _wasn't. _The Spock he knew only ever wore his Fleet uniforms, or all black. And, well, sure, the Spock before him was wearing black, but they were simple trousers with gold-embroidered waistband. Nothing else.

His dark pink nipples stood out obscenely so against the pale white of his skin. His taut, muscular abdomen was painted with the same symbols as Jim's but Spock's paint was a dark navy blue, not red. However, what really drew Jim's gaze to his lover was the silver stud piercing in his left ear. And a diamond stud pierced in his belly button.

The Spock before him was absolutely, without a doubt, _sexy as hell._ Jim's brain all but shut down as all of his blood rushed southwards, to his other impressed anatomy.

As for Spock, as soon as his eyes had settled upon Jim and his new attire, his body had frozen in shock and awe, his hands balled into fists at his side. Jim looked good enough to eat, the way he was kneeling on the pallet looking up at Spock adoringly, his bright blue eyes standing out even more because of the shadow of the dark kohl. And with his luscious body all but bare before the Vulcan, Spock was finding it difficult not to throw himself at his _t'hy'la _and take him right then and there_. _

He had a harder time trying to convince his body to not notice his Captain's body because his trousers were becoming tighter by the second. He was getting so stiff, it was beginning to ache.

"S-Spock...you look..." Jim's mouth fluttered open and shut. He was obviously at a loss for words.

Instead, he licked his lips.

And that was when Spock lost it.

Within seconds, he was in front of Jim, and was pulling him to his feet by his arms. Jim opened his mouth to speak, but he never got the chance, because Spock's mouth was upon his, hot and moist. So damn good.

Spock's tongue flicked out and met Jim's tongue. A strong pleasant shock ran down Jim's spine and he arched up into Spock, as the Vulcan's warm arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him even closer, as if he was trying to melt into him. Jim's body slid against Spock's, and it was only the thin barrier of his "skirt" and Spock's trousers that parted them.

"Maybe we should wait-" Jim tried to say between kisses. He wanted to wait because...because...? Damn, he was sure it was a good reason, too! But his train of thought derailed, crashed and burned when Spock began to give him butterfly kisses up and down the side of his neck.

It was almost like Spock was in a trance. The heat made Jim begin to sweat, and as he and Spock grinded against each other, the sweat slowly began to smudge their paints, until both of their abdomens were blue and red.

Not that they noticed.

Jim almost yelped when Spock's hand lowered and gave his painful erection a hearty squeeze through his cloth wrap. The heat from Spock's hand danced over Jim's skin, lulling him into a lightly zoned out state, and making soft tingles run up his spine.

"You look most tempting, Jim. Forgive me for my lack of self-control." Spock said, and for once, his usually controlled voice sounded slightly breathless. Jim just gave lazy smile as he stroked a finger over Spock's ear, letting it trail down to the silver stud.

"You actually let them pierce you?" Jim asked in amazement.

"Affirimative; as it was necessary for the completion of the ceremony." Spock said, his voice still husky. Jim looked up into his dark eyes; usually they were a dark amber gold-brown, but now they were almost fully black. Spock's hand remained on Jim's arousal, and Jim rocked his hips, trying to pick up friction.

"I don't think this is a good idea..." Jim panted, as his arousal built up. Spock's hand began to stroke him expertly, through the material, and Jim was afraid his knees were going to give out. He looked down at the belly button ring.

"That is so sexy..." he said.

"You flatter me, Jim." Spock said, and Jim smirked.

"Oh, I want to do much more than flatter you," he said saucily. But he was caught off guard when Spock's hand suddenly pulled roughly, and his arousal made him burst. Literally.

"Oh my _God..." _he muttered, horrified. He _never _climaxed so quickly before! And on his ceremonial robes!! Dammit.

"Look what you did!" Jim accused, pulling away from Spock and looking down at his now soiled waist wrap.

"My apologies, Captain." Spock said, his eyes still dark. He was breathing hard, and his face was flushed a faint green. Jim looked back at Spock.

"Oh no; you're not sorry yet. I'm going to return the favor!" he said, and motioned for Spock to come to him. Once he was near, Jim fell to his knees and looked up at Spock with a glint in his eye.

"This is what I call payback!" he said, beginning to unfasten Spock's trousers. Spock just let out a shaky breath in reply.

~/\~

The Priest finally made it to the dinner. A short while later, Jim and Spock entered, being led by Marguis, who looked faintly amused. Everyone oohed and awed at their splendor, but Yaoi just smiled knowingly.

Jim's clothing was now a stark white, and Spock's trousers had been changed to a dark green. The tattoo markings had been wiped clean off, leaving their skins bare.

Yaoi shook his head and grinned to himself. He had to make sure the Vulcan and Captain were in a good mood before meeting the Priest, so he used a trick he had relied on in the past with other peoples who were bonded to each other: and the aphrodisiactic dyes worked _every_ time.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I was a little hesitant to post this, because I am a noob at writing slashy sex scenes. Tell me the truth; was it good? If you want to see more of this kind of work, let me know. Also, I still will be writing fluffy Rated Ks for people who don't like graphic stuff. So you don't have to worry that I won't write any more cute one-shots, because I most certainly will.

(BTW: sorry it took so long in between story posts; I got food poisoning three days ago, and just started getting over it yesterday. Consider this my celebration story in honor of my health returning to me!!!) XD

1.) Does anyone know what Yaoi's name mean? LOL. Bonus points if you do! ^_~

Oh yea, before I forget; I know that Vulcan eyes tend to be dark, but in the movie, one of the Vulcan's taunting young Spock had blue/gray eyes. And Zachary Quinto has light, honey gold-brown eyes, so I decided to make Spock have gold-brown eyes. Yummy, don't you think?


End file.
